


Skeleton

by writing_everyday



Series: Klainetober 2020 [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klainetober, Klainetober Fic Halloween Extravaganza, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: (Prompt from grlnxtdr30 on tumblr)Lizzie makes a new friend
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klainetober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950430
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14
Collections: Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza





	Skeleton

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a news story I saw yesterday. And this continues the same AU as the rest of Lizzie’s Halloween tales

When Lizzie was two, Kurt and Blaine found her hugging a plastic skeleton they brought as decoration. Kurt thought it would be funny to have the skeleton sit at the extra dining room chair they had and dress him up. Blaine thought it better to move him around the apartment, maybe scare Kurt in the process. Yet, Lizzie had other plans. 

The little girl, who could barely carry the three foot skeleton, took the skeleton everywhere. She named him Herbert or possible Her-Burt. It was hard to tell. Mostly Lizzie pronounced it “erber.” 

She insisted they take the skeleton to the store and it would sit in the cart with her. If there was room on the subway, Herbert got his own seat but if not he sat in one of her dad’s laps. Lizzie made Herbert a bed right next to hers and gifted him a stuffed animal to hold at night in case he got scared. 

Herbert liked to eat cereal in the morning and took his coffee with just one sugar. He watched Disney movies and colored with Lizzie in the afternoons. He even played dress up. Kurt designed him some quick outfits. 

“After Halloween what do we do?” Blaine asked one day, after tucking Lizzie and Herbert into bed. 

“I have no idea.” 

She became rather attached to the skeleton. Even dad of the year Burt Hummel was stumped at what to do. 

In the end, Lizzie made the decision easy for them. With the best of the Halloween decorations, she gently packed Herbert away for the next year. She dressed him in pajamas and informed her dads that Herbert would be sleeping until next Halloween. Lizzie kissed the top of his head and went about the rest of her day.


End file.
